OUR LAST YEAR   but it feels like my first?
by CatHallam
Summary: Mimi Tachikawa is new to Odaiba High. She's fresh from America, and she's brought a fresh new light to an old group of friends. In their last year of High School Mimi throws them into what proves to be the most whirlwind year of their lives.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is my first ever Digimon story. Well first one that I've put onto here. We've all written stories and kept them to ourselves for our own personal satisfaction. Anyone? Or is that just me!**

**So of course I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON. If I did Mimi and Yamato and Sora and Taichi would have definitely married. They're my favourite pairings by far!**

**I got my inspiration for my story from Taylor Swift songs. I love her music and the lyrics are so sweet. If you're a Swift fan like me, in later chapters you may recognise how themes match some of her songs. But I have an overactive imagination so they probably don't seem similar to the songs to anyone else. Oh well, can't blame a girl for trying :D**

**By the way, I have an awful memory, so I would write the names the correct way, with like the surname first, but I'd forget after the first chapter so I'm just going to write them after the first names. So please don't get angry at me! Also this one is extremely short but its only an introduction, I didn't really want to drag it out. My others will be longer, I promise! **

Mimi Tachikawa glanced up at the sign above the entrance of the enormous building, of which she stood below. ODAIBA HIGH SCHOOL. She gulped. _Wow this is where I'm going to be spending my senior year. It's huge. I'm definitely going to get lost within two minutes. _

Mimi sighed. All she felt like doing was turning around and running home to beg her parents to take her back to America. It was so beautiful there. She was so beautiful there.

Mimi felt her eyes well up at the thought of America. At her last school she had been the queen. Everyone loved her and she loved them. She'd had the most amazing group of friends. But she'd been forced to leave all that behind when her father had been transferred to Japan.

It wasn't as though she wasn't used to such a large move. She was originally from Japan. Daiba, Odaiba to be exact. Mimi could recall the events of their leaving of Odaiba like it was yesterday.

At Tokyo airport Mimi could remember all the people wishing goodbye to their families. All those wishing goodbye to their friends. All those greeting loved ones from departures. These moments were filled with both joy and sadness. And Mimi, most of all, could recall the sadness of her ten year old self watching all these people. Mimi felt lonely.

No one was there to see her and her parents off. No relatives. No friends. No one. For all her popularity in America, Mimi had never felt lonelier than in Japan. She believed she had friends once, and according to her parents Mimi had been involved in an accident which caused her to have amnesia, forgetting everyone but them.

However, Mimi didn't believe them. She thought her memories would've come back to her over these last 8 years. The only thing that reassured her of her parents' words was the gaping hole in her memory of anything before the age of 10.

A tear began to fall down Mimi's' face at the thoughts of her loneliness, but she would not cry, not now. She scrunched her eyes to force the tears back and lifted her head high.

_This is a fresh start and I am not going to let my past experience of Japan ruin my time here now. I AM going to walk into that school like I own it. I AM going to make as many friends as possible. I AM going to be the bright, shiny, beautiful Mimi that I discovered in America. Always the optimist Mimi, always the optimist!_

With a huge smile plastered on her face, Mimi took her first step into her first day of a new high school year.

One which she'd promised herself to be the best school year of her life. However, unbeknownst to Mimi one which promised to be the most exhilarating, heart wrenching, dramatic, fantastic year of her life.

**So what do you guys all think? Is this making you want to read on? I like to think I can write a fairly decent story, but tell me if I'm wrong.**

**I would love if you could all review please? Though don't forget that this is my first time doing this. Oh and I'm a nice person with a love of smiling and of cake (I'm adding this on, in the hope you all smile and take pity of this poor, first time writer :D ). I'd love some constructive criticisms, some compliments. Just no nasty words please. Thank you!**

**Catherine.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I've shown how rubbish I actually am by writing a really short opening chapter and then not updating very quickly. But I have an excuse, I'm from the UK and the exams have started so I've been pretty involved in preparing for them. But its half term and I can finally add a chapter!**

Mimi pushed open the doors and immediately found herself overwhelmed. There were people everywhere. It was unbelievably crowded and everyone seemed to pushing each other in an attempt to proceed through the hallways. _Oh God. Why am I here? Why am I not in America? I can't do this, I'm going to go home and beg my dad to ask for a transfer back. I can't do this..._

Mimi was quickly brought out of her panicked thoughts when she felt herself collide with the floor. _Oh brilliant, my first day and I've already embarrassed myself by tripping over. How on earth do I manage it? I didn't even know I was walking._

"Oh man, I am so, so sorry. I didn't see you, I was in a rush and then you were there and then you were on the floor..." A male voice trailed off. Mimi, who had squeezed her eyes shut to shield herself from the stares of students around as she lay on the floor, opened them to find a boy standing above her with his arm outstretched. Mimi gladly took his hand and the boy helped her up. Now she could see him clearly. The boy looked around the same age as her. He was really quite tall, with a tanned complexion, and the wildest hair Mimi had ever seen. It was a dark brown and stood up at all angles. _How on earth does it stay like that! I have trouble keeping mine straight._

"Err hello? Are you there?" Mimi snapped out of her thoughts. The boy was staring at her oddly, as though wishing he'd have ran off instead of helping her up. "Oh sorry I got lost in my thoughts. Were you saying something?" Mimi answered politely. She tugged at her skirt nervously, realising how ridiculous she must look right now.

"It's okay. I was introducing myself. I'm Taichi Yagami, but I go by Tai. I'm a third year. You are?"

"Oh I'm Mimi. Mimi Tachikawa. I'm a third year too." Mimi looked up at Tai shyly. Tai seeing this, grinned down at her as he began to take in her appearance. Mimi was a lot shorter than he was, but then again he stood above the average height of most of the boys in this school. Tai figured she was around 5'2/3" and she was fairly thin. Except he noticed she was blessed in certain areas. Tai also noticed her tanned complexion and her extremely long, light brown hair. This was quite rare at the school, except for the foreign exchange students.

"Hey Mimi. You're not from around here are you?". "How did you guess?" Mimi giggled slightly. Tai grinned more, she had a lovely laugh. "Well you're really tanned and you're hair is so light. I've only really seen that on our exchange students. Oh and you also have a twang to your accent."

Mimi smiled. "Well, I've come here from America. We were living in California and its so sunny there, which is the reason for the hair and tan. Oh and if you're wondering why I can speak perfect Japanese, then it's because I'm originally from Odaiba."

"Well that was going to be my next question. So Mimi, I've never seen you around here, so I'm guessing this is your first day? Therefore, would you like an escort to the assembly hall?" Mimi nodded and laughed as Tai bowed and held out an arm for Mimi to take. Once she had, Tai began to wheel them towards the assembly hall. As they entered the hall Mimi gasped and put her hands to her mouth. She had never seen this many people all in one school room before. There were around 600 seats, all of them filled and even though they were, students still filed in to stand around the edges of the hall. Suddenly she felt a hand grip hers and she was being dragged by Tai to a group of students who were huddled in a far corner. As they reached the group, Tai let go of her and walked over to a redheaded girl, slipping one arm around her waist and kissing her head.

"Hey guys. I want to introduce you to Mimi Tachikawa." Tai announced and he smiled at her. The group turned to look at her and Mimi instantly started to feel nervous. Her palms had begun to sweat. Mimi was startled by the group and she instantly felt out of place. They were all ridiculously good looking, laidback and cool. Of course Mimi had been seen as "cool" at her old school, but this group took it to a completely new level. They all looked like they had just stepped off the cover of VOGUE and didn't seem to even be aware of the fact they were in school. The three girls in the group were wearing the same uniform that she was, but somehow they made it look good. They had clearly made the skirts shorter and the jumpers of the uniform seemed to be extremely fitted as did the blazer jackets. They even made the knee high socks and black shoes look good. Mimi imagined them turning up to a runway show and no one would even bat an eyelid at them.

Mimi noticed even the six boys made their uniform look good. Skinny trousers (clearly had been altered), white cotton button down shirts and blazers. Tai and four of the others wore their blazers loose, whilst one of the boys wore their blazer buttoned up. This boy was the one who caught Mimi's interest. He was leaning casually against the wall. He had gorgeous blonde hair and the most striking blue eyes Mimi had ever seen. A small smirk was playing across his lips as he spotted Mimi staring at him. She felt her face grow hot with embarrassment, and she quickly moved her eyes away.

"Err Hi... Yeah I'm Mimi and I'm from America, so I'm new here...Well kind of, I'm originally from Odaiba, but I moved away 8 years ago..." Mimi could hear herself babbling on and quickly buried her head in her hands. _God I must look such a freak._

However, the group only laughed and smiled at her in a welcoming way. Mimi was about to speak when she was drowned out by a speaker, she looked towards the front of the hall and saw a small stage on which a short man walked onto. _Clearly he's the principal, looks like the assembly is starting._ Mimi's thoughts were right and the man started to make announcements into a microphone.

The assembly lasted around 30 minutes and when it came to an end it was an indication for them to all go to their classes. Mimi pulled out her timetable, and suddenly began to panic when she realised she had no clue where her first class was.

"Mimi. Where are you first?" Mimi glanced at her side and saw Tai smiling at her, with the redhead girl at his side.

"Oh I have History, but I have no idea where that is."

"Well you're in luck then, Sora happens to have that too." Tai told her, gesturing to the girl at his side. The girl smiled at Mimi. Tai looked around the hall and saw the blonde haired boy by the door. "I need to go, Matt's leaving without me. See you two at lunch." Tai said quickly, kissing Sora on the cheek and then rushing off towards the doors of the hall. Mimi could immediately see why he had knocked her over earlier; the boy wasn't graceful in the slightest.

"So Mimi, as you already know I'm Sora, so the formalities are over. Shall we get to class?" Sora asked her politely. Mimi grinned. "Yeah we really should. So that blonde boys name is Matt huh?" Mimi asked dreamily. Beside her Sora giggled.

"Yes his name's Yamato, but we all call him Matt for short. But Mimi, I really wouldn't advise becoming smitten with him. Matt's a heartbreaker. Though I do advise becoming friends with him. Now come on, we need to go to class and then after I'm sorting out your uniform. A gorgeous thing like you cannot wear the uniform like that. I'm your friend now, and I'm not having any friend of mine parading round in a potato sack. "

Mimi laughed as she looked down at herself. She'd worn the skirt knee length and the jumper and blazer seemed baggy. Then she looked at how Sora wore the uniform and was immediately glad she was friends with this girl. Maybe this was her route to ruling this school too.

**So for the time it took for me to update, I think this is pretty disappointing. I've had so many ideas on what to put but I got distracted and then when I went to type, all the ideas were gone!**

**I think I babbled a lot but hopefully you all don't mind and like reading it anyway. Fingers crossed :D**

**I'll also stop with the introduction feel of the story, but it's the only way I can really get the characters across to you as the reader. **

**But thanks to **_**Silvana94 **_**and **_**Ezio Uchiha **_**for the kind words in my first reviews :D**

**Catherine. x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well I have good news. I've finished school, so now I'm more available for story updates. No it's not what you're thinking. I don't just sit in my room obsessed with my computer, I actually have a life. **

**Well I'm currently waiting on my boyfriend to finish exams and I'm also waiting for more shifts at work. However this is going to take another week at the very least, so I have plenty of free time to write this thing! **

**This kind of makes me wish my friends didn't work, then I'd actually seem like I had a life. Well enough of my babbling, and on the chapter...**

"Matt! Matt! Matt for God's sake STOP!" A couple of students turned to stare at Tai as he rushed over to Matt. His face was red, his breathing ragged and his eyes filled with fury.

"Why the hell didn't you wait for me Ishida? You know we have this first class together. Why the hell did you leave me! Answer me!"

Matt stopped walking and turned around. He smirked at Tai. He loved how easily vexed he actually was. Matt casually ran a hand through his hair before shrugging his shoulders and saying, "For the crack."

Tai's nostrils flared up and lips turned into a scowl, he looked as though he was about to hit Matt; But in a second all this was gone and Tai let out a small chuckle. There was no way in hell could Tai stay mad at Matt, even for a second. He knew Matt's humour, well of course he did, it was exactly the same as his own. Matt was his best friend. No strike that, Matt was practically his brother.

"You know you're evil right. Like completely and utterly evil?" Tai said with a grin. Matt grinned back.

"Tell me something I don't know...Actually tell me about that girl, Mina or whatever her name is. I definitely don't know her yet."

_Mina, Mina? Who the hell is Mina? How do I know a Mina? Is anyone I've spoken to actually called Mina?_ Tai was trying to figure out who the hell Mina was when Matt interrupted his thoughts.

"You know the brown haired girl? The one you were with this morning." Tai suddenly smiled. _Oh, he must mean Mimi. It's like he can read my mind sometimes. Good job too, I had no idea who he was on about. _

"You mean Mimi right?" Tai asked, and Matt nodded at him. "Well I met her this morning after I accidentally sent her flying. This is her first day and she seemed pretty cool so I invited her to join us. You know we could always do with a new addition to the group. Throw a new cat amongst the pigeons."

Matt snorted. "Ha, I think throw a new pigeon amongst the cats would be a more appropriate phrase. Do you even remember what happened when Yolie joined our group?"

Tai's face suddenly flushed red. "Hey, that completely wasn't my fault man. How was I supposed to know she couldn't handle the banter? I didn't mean to make her cry! I apologised to her, I sent her chocolates, flowers and she eventually forgave me."

Matt started to laugh. Oh how glad he was that Tai was his best friend. Anyone else would definitely not provide this many laughs a day. The boy was like a walking joke.

"Well let's just hope this Mimi can handle the 'banter'." Matt said. He started to walk again with Tai at his side. Suddenly he stopped walking and turned to face Tai.

"Wait a second; did you say you sent Mimi flying?"

Tai's face flushed red once again. "Um well yeah... It was only an accident...I didn't see her until I was on top of her..." Tai replied sheepishly. Matt let out a small chuckle.

"Oh Tai, you're about as graceful as an elephant in ballet shoes! Let's just hope she sticks around despite this, I'd like something new to look at. I'm bored of Sora."

Tai's eyes flashed dangerously. "Matt. Sora is my girlfriend..." Matt smirked and quickly cut him off, "I was only joking Yagami, you know I don't see Sora in that way. Plus I only like girls I can pursue and what with Sora being your girlfriend I think that makes it pretty damn difficult for me to do that."

Tai let out a sigh of relief before his face suddenly grew fearful. He'd just comprehended what Matt had said. "Oh Matt don't. She seems a really nice girl, don't scare her off!"

"Oh stop worrying. In a few weeks she'll be begging to have me anyway..."

With that Matt walked off, leaving Tai shaking his head at what his friend had just said. Before realising that Matt had yet again left him and he had to jog, again, to catch Matt up.

Lunch came around quicker than any of them could have expected. Well especially for Mimi. After their history class, Sora and Mimi both had a free period and it was during this that Sora had taken to changing Mimi's uniform. It hadn't taken much effort to change, clearly she had done this a few times; and for some strange reason Sora happened to have a sewing kit in her bag. Now at the start of lunch Mimi was currently in a cubicle changing into her altered uniform.

Mimi was suddenly feeling nervous as she felt the air on the top of her thighs and the snugness of the shirt and jumper. As she was pulling the blazer on Sora called out,

"Come on Meems. Are you ready? I'm starving!"

"One second Sor."

Mimi breathed out and stepped out of the cubicle. Sora, who had been sitting on the floor, suddenly sprang up when she caught sight of Mimi. Grabbing her hands and pulling her forward, Sora began to spin the girl around. After a few seconds Sora let go of Mimi's hands and stood back to appreciate her work.

"Oh Mimi!" Sora exclaimed clapping her hands together. Mimi who was currently trying to keep herself from stumbling with dizziness looked up at Sora nervously.

"Yes?"

"Mimi I must say, you look...HOT! Like completely drop dead gorgeous! I must say either you're the most gorgeous girl in the entire country, I've completely outdone myself."

"I'd say the latter." Mimi said sheepishly as she began to approach the full length mirror that occupied a corner of the room. She was completely taken aback by her own reflection. _Gosh, I do look good. This uniform actually looks amazing. _Mimi threw a glance at Sora, who was intently staring at her reflection in a mirror above the hand basin. _Oh I wish I looked liked Sora though. Man, she's so gorgeous. I don't think I've seen anyone that pretty before._

_**As the winter winds litter London with lonely hearts, all the warmth in your eyes swept me into your arms...**_

Mimi's thoughts were abruptly halted as Sora answered her phone.

"Tai...What...Yes we'll be like 2 minutes... We're just in the bathroom...No Tai, we're just checking our faces...Gosh you're such a pervert! Bye Tai!"

Mimi turned to look at Sora who grinned at her.

"We're being summoned."

"Tai?" Mimi mentally slapped herself for asking such an obvious question, of course it was Tai. Sora however didn't seem to see a problem with Mimi's question and smiled.

"Yes it was Tai. But he isn't the one summoning us. Apparently Matt is. We always wait till we're all together before we go get lunch and he's starving. So we have to go now or endure the wrath of Ishida the Terrible!"

Mimi started to laugh; she had immediately understood the play on words. She picked up her floral backpack from the floor and swung it over her shoulder. She and Sora exited the bathroom. As they walked down the corridor Mimi suddenly felt bashful. She could feel the eyes upon her. Scanning from the top of her head to the bottom of her feet, and she could hear the murmurs from boys around her.

"Who is that?"..."Wow, she is hot?"..."I want to know what classes she is in so I can join".

Mimi felt her face grow hot with both bashfulness and excitement. At her side Sora was walking tall, eyes determined and a smile on her face. The girl was full of confidence and it didn't seem as though anything would make this girl feel embarrassed. _I wish I wasn't easily embarrassed. Then I wouldn't constantly look like a beetroot._

"So Mimi. You have to tell me you got your backpack. It's gorgeous!"

Sora squealed. Mimi giggled at Sora.

" I got it in America. It's from a shop called Urban Outfitters. You know you can borrow it anytime you want. I've got loads of things from there that I think you'd like. Well hell, I think everybody would like! By the way Sora, you know your ringtone, who's that song by?"

"Oh it's by an English band. Mumford and Sons. Maybe you've heard of them? Well I have their album, you can borrow it anytime. Actually it's in my car, so you can borrow it later on!" Mimi squealed and Sora looked at her with a soft smile. She linked her arms through Mimi's and made a bold statement. "You know Meems I think you're going to be one of the best friends I've ever had."

Mimi's face lit up. She felt the same. She felt as though she'd known Sora all her life rather than a few hours.

"Sor, I feel exactly the same!" The girls both giggled and proceeded to walk to the cafeteria.

"My god where the hell are they? I'm absolutely starving!" Matt growled savagely. The rest of the group looked at Matt apprehensively. When Matt was hungry he wasn't the nicest of people.

"Oh Matt chill out. They'll be here in a minute. Just relax and enjoy our company." The voice came from opposite Matt. A boy, almost identical to Matt was sitting cross legged on his chair, focussing his attention on his phone. He hadn't even looked up to see if it actually was Matt that had spoken.

"You know Tk, for my brother, you don't know me at all. So shut the hell up and go back to texting." Matt growled. Tk rolled his eyes. _Matt really needs to "get some". He's been grouchy for the past two weeks. Everyone might think this is because he's hungry, but__** I**__ know he's frustrated. _

"FINALLY!" Matt shouted. The group looked up and saw Sora enter the cafeteria and make her way over to their table.

"Hi guys." Sora grinned. The group smiled back at her, well all except Matt.

"Where the hell have you been? I'm wasting away here and you're playing dress up in the bathroom..." Matt's rant was cut off by a new voice next to them.

"Hi everyone!"

The group all turned and gasped."MIMI?" Tai asked in disbelief, his jaw on the floor at this moment. Sora giggled and walked over to him. She gently pushed his mouth and he shook his head.

"So, I altered Mimi's uniform for her. Don't you think she fits in with us now?"

"Sora you've done well. Mimi you look HOT!" A high pitched voice squealed. Mimi glanced at where it came from. A girl with extremely short pixie crop hair and a beautiful face at spoken. She had brown hair, glittery brown eyes and a tanned face. _Hmm she looks a lot like Tai. I wonder if they're related. _ Mimi thought to herself.

"Why thank you...Err I'm sorry, I don't actually know your name." Mimi told her truthfully. The girl smiled.

"Oh don't worry about the apology; I'd be surprised if you did. We've all been extremely rude and not introduced ourselves. I'm Kari, and I'm Tai's sister."

Kari then proceeded to introducing everyone else, pointing them out as she said their names.

"Davis." Davis was fairly tanned and had wild purple/brown hair. He actually looked pretty similar to Tai. Mimi noticed he too was gorgeous. Well that was a given, they all were.

"Yolei." A girl with purple hair gave her a wide smile. She had glasses on but for some reason Mimi knew that if she took those off she definitely wouldn't look as good. The glasses worked on her.

"Ken." Mimi was taken aback by Ken. He had straight blue/black hair and piercing blue eyes. The boy seemed to ooze intelligence and that was probably why Mimi was so surprised. However the boy next to him seemed to ooze it too. He had short red hair, similar to Sora's and large dark eyes. They were framed with long eyelashes. Mimi couldn't help but think he looked sweet. Like honey. However the boy seemed to have his attention on a laptop in front of him.

"The boy with the computer is Izzy." Izzy held up two fingers in a response but didn't glance up. Mimi giggled.

"This is Tk." A blonde boy next to Kari looked up at Mimi and gave her a huge smile. Mimi's eyes grew. He was almost identical to Matt, well the part of Matt that she had seen. His hair was exactly the same, the most gorgeous blonde colour she had ever seen and glittery blue eyes.

"Hey gorgeous girl. Nice to have a new member to our group. Glad you're here." Tk said and Mimi immediately felt her heart flutter. This boy was beyond sweet. She just wanted to cuddle him like he was her little brother.

"Anyway Teeks, moving on. You clearly already know Tai and Sora. So then, last but not least is our resident grouch. Matt Ishida." Kari said happily. Mimi turned to look at Matt and her eyes met his. He had the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. They were cobalt blue and seem to sparkle in the light. _Okay_, so _people say eyes are the windows to the soul and Matt's eyes are definitely giving me a huge, non-curtained view of his._ Mimi thought in a daze. She didn't seem to be able to pull her gaze away from him and neither did he from her. Eventually though he blinked and turned his face away.

"So enough with the introductions Kari. Let's go get some food before I kill someone. Tai." Matt growled and Tai got up and walked beside his best friend. Sora rolled her eyes.

"And there goes his little lapdog." She said reproachfully, as she watched the two walk towards the food counter. "Coming Mimi?" Mimi nodded and got up. She slipped her arm through Sora's and the girls followed Tai and Matt giggling.

The rest of the group shook their heads. Aside from Izzy, the older ones definitely were different from the younger ones. They liked to be in pairs whereas the younger ones preferred the huge group.

"Come on guys, or Matt will eat all of food." Tk muttered and they too walked to the food counter.

Tai and Matt were at the end of the counter talking quietly as Sora and Mimi were not that far away.

"Mimi looks really good. Her legs, my god, they are perfect. Hmm she's also quite filled out. And that face. Well all in all I definitely wouldn't kick her out of bed." Matt muttered.

"Oh Matt c'mon. You'll ruin the poor girl. Look just leave her alone, try and be her friend okay? She seems so nice and I want her to stick around." Tai said. He sounded as if he'd given this speech a thousand times and he seemed tired of it.

"Ha be careful now Tai. Saying you want her to stick around like that is giving me the impression that you want a try." Tai glared at Matt and he winked back at him. "I'm sorry alright. But don't worry, I won't ruin anything. Look if you're that worried I won't try anything okay? I'll just be a friend to her? Deal?"

"But Matt, it's you. What's the catch?"

"Catch? There's no catch." Matt said. He tried to sound innocent, but it sounded extremely mischievous instead. Tai caught this.

"With you there's always a catch."

"Well Tai. I said I wouldn't try anything. But that doesn't mean she won't try anything." Matt winked at Tai and smirked. With that he picked up his tray and began to walk back to their table. Tai could hear the whispers that followed Matt.

"Matt is so good-looking!...Oh what I wouldn't do to spend one night in Matt Ishida's bed...He's hot...Even though he's a heartbreaker I'd still risk my heart for one night with him".

Tai shook his head in utter disbelief. Matt held so much power at this school and he knew Mimi wouldn't stand a chance to his charm. _Mimi, let's just hope you know how to play the game as well as Matt does._

**Okay so that was really, really long! I may have gone overboard, but I got over excited writing it and I just couldn't stop.**

**So my last reviews actually made me smile loads and feel really good about this story! They inspired me to continue. You know who you are, so a very special thanks goes out to you both!**

**I hope you all like this chapter, because I really do!**

**So a few reviews would be nice. I'd be ever so grateful :D anyway, happy reading!**

**Catherine. x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so after a long time, I've finally updated, yay :D I got a review saying that Sora seemed a little girly in this, not so much of a tomboy and I wanted to explain my reasons for this.**

**Well I've made her to be around 18, so she's pretty much a young woman, and I know at around 18 you tend to grow up a bit and interests change. So I've wanted her to seem more womanly, but I am giving her some masculine qualities. Like her extraordinary confidence, her ability to not show insecurities, which will be completely different to Mimi. Also later on in the story she's going to be more interested in sports etc. So I hope that clears that up. I've just wanted her to seem more grown up. **

**Well I feel like I'm pointlessly writing this, is anyone reading this? Well except two loyal readers and reviewers, cheers :D If anyone does read this, please review?**

**Anyway so enough rambling, on with the story. Oh wait before I forget, I did some research into Japan so my story would have that extra authentic edge and their school year start in April. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I've read that all over Google!**

It had been a month since Mimi had started Odaiba High School and the warm summer air of May was fast approaching. The students of Odaiba could feel it and to them it brought a gleeful attitude. It also brought forward a competitive edge to the students. Clubs and societies were popping up left, right and centre, all promising popularity and sure chance to be a winner. For Mimi however, she didn't feel she really needed to be a member of a society. For Mimi, she felt she was already part of an exclusive group. A group that was the hot gossip topic around the rest of the school. Gossip such as _"Was Sora actually pregnant with Tai's baby"..."Has Matt slept with more than 200 girls"..."Are Kari and TK an item yet", _flittered through the halls like Chinese whispers. No one really knew what was fact or fiction anymore, and to be frank, no one really cared. The gossip kept conversations interesting, even for the teachers. There wasn't a day went by in a classroom when a teacher could be heard asking a student on a current rumour about the group. All these rumours and desire to belong to the group had them nicknamed the Forbidden. People were seen to be forbidden on joining the group or knowing anything truthful about them. Students created the nickname as part of a joke and it had stuck.

Though the 'Forbidden' group were seen as tight knit, it was not unusual for them to socialise with everyone else. That's one of the reasons they were so popular. Tai, Davis, TK, and Ken all played sports and were friends with everyone else on the teams and the societies. Sora also participated in sports, but she was also a regular on the cheerleading squad, gymnastics, and the fashion and flower arranging societies. Izzy and Yolie were active members of the computer societies, Kari was a member of the cheerleading team along with Sora, but she was also the head of the Photography society. This society had far too many members, and most of them were there for Kari rather than actually taking pictures. Matt was slightly more reserved in his chosen societies. He was a member of a band, the Teenage Wolves and because of this Matt was only a member of the smallest music society.

Though they all had their extra friends, the 'forbidden' group only divulged secrets to those within their group. So Mimi felt proud to be allowed in on those secrets.

As she walked the hallways of Odaiba High to her locker, she could hear whispers as she went along. "_I heard she was a model back in America but she got fired and that's why she's in Japan. Out of embarrassment"..."I heard her dads a spy for the American Government"..."Is it true that she's slept with Matt? And TK?"..."I heard that Tai cheated on Sora with her, but Sora didn't care because then they shared him..."_

Mimi smiled to herself, _Oh how pathetic these rumours are. Me a model? I'm not tall enough for that, and a spy, seriously. How childish are they. Ha and Matt, TK, Sora and Tai. Really? The thought of it makes me never want a threesome. _Mimi had never heard such ridiculous rumours and gossip. It was worse than in America, and that was saying something. She was the queen bee there, so gossip about her was plentiful.

"Hey Meems!" A voice called out from across the hallway, pushing Mimi's memories of her old school out of her thoughts. Mimi turned around and smiled as she saw a certain blonde haired friend rushing her way. As soon as he reached her he grinned down at her broadly, before enveloping her into a warm hug.

"Hey TK. Have you heard the gossip?" Mimi asked smiling up at him once he let her go. Tk shook his head, "No I haven't. What is it now?"

"Well apparently I've slept with you. Oh and Matt. And the way everyone's telling the story it sounds as if it were a threesome." Mimi said, before she started laughing at TKs disgusted expression.

"A threesome? They do understand that he's my brother, right? That's disturbing!" Tk screwed up his face and made a noise as if he were trying to be sick. This made Mimi laugh harder. Once TK had returned to his usual smile he looked her up and down in an obvious way.

"Well I can see why they'd picture you and me together. I mean look at you and look at me. We'd have gorgeous children. But Matt? Really? He's got a face like a smacked arse and he sings like a donkey."

Mimi, who had momentarily stopped laughing, burst back into giggles and tears of laughter began to fill her eyes. She couldn't control her laughter in the slightest. It also didn't help that as they walked to their lockers, Tk was entertaining her by impersonating Matt's donkey singing.

As she took her books from her locker she still hadn't stopped laughing.

"Please Tk enough. My side hurts. I know Matt doesn't sound like a donkey..."

"I should think not!" Mimi was cut off by a loud voice, and both Mimi and Tk whipped round to see Matt standing behind them. He looked less than pleased. But it wasn't the look of displeasure on his face that Mimi noticed first, it was those eyes. Those damn gorgeous eyes. That shined liked the ocean and looked just as deep. Mimi could feel herself blushing. _Oh for Pete's sake. Mimi get it together. Its only Matt! _ Mimi furiously told herself. She'd taken on Sora's words of warning about Matt, and decided to just keep it friendly between them. But that didn't mean she couldn't look at him, or think about him, in a way that friends definitely don't. _Damn! _Mimi scolded herself again for letting her eyes wonder from those eyes, to that hair, to those lips, then further down, to his neck, shoulders, chest...

"Now why would I sound like a donkey Mimi? What has that brother of mine been spreading about me" To Mimi, Matt's words sounded like an old radio that barely received a signal but it was enough to break the spell his entire self had unconsciously cast upon her.

"Hmmm?" Was all she could reply and Mimi heard snickering next to her. She turned her head and saw Tk hiding his mouth behind his hand, trying to prevent himself from laughing. Mimi instantly turned red. _Oh God. He saw me staring at Matt. I'm such an idiot. _

"I asked you why I would sound like a donkey." Matt asked, raising an eyebrow slightly at Mimi's flustered self, a smirk casually playing across his lips.

"I...uh...well he was just comparing you to him...because of a rumour I heard..." Mimi trailed off. No, she couldn't say it. It would embarrass her and he would taunt her with it.

"What rumour Mimi?" Matt asked. He'd already heard a rumour about himself, Mimi and Tk but he was having fun watching her get more and more flustered, that he wouldn't mention he already knew.

"Well, uh, you see..." Mimi couldn't bring herself to say it, it was pretty embarrassing. Well to tell Matt it was embarrassing. Matt smirked at her more. This irritated Mimi.

"Will you stop smirking!" Mimi snapped. Matt began to laugh. "It's okay Meems. You don't need to tell me. I've already heard about the apparent threesome we've had."

Mimi looked at him flabbergasted. _He knew! He knew all along and he just wanted to watch me squirm _Mimi thought angrily.

"How dare you Ishida! That was so embarrassing for me. I can't believe you just wanted to watch me squirm. Eurgh, you're such... you're such a...erugh you're such a boy!" With that Mimi slammed her locker door shut and stalked off. Leaving Matt staring after her in disbelief. Beside him Tk was in fits of laughter.

"What was that?" Matt asked. Tk wiped his eyes, coughed out his last few laughs and smacked his brother on the back.

"I believe you just encountered a hormonal Mimi. See you later." Tk said before rushing off in the direction Mimi had taken.

Matt rubbed his head in disbelief. "Women." Matt said, as he walked off down the east corridor to where his class was.

For Matt, his first class had to be the most boring of the day. Well actually all of Wednesday's classes were boring to him, but Geography was the worst. Matt saw it as pointless; he knew that not once in his life will he need to know where the tallest mountain was or the biggest lake. He didn't think he even needed to know about volcanoes. He'd just avoid going to places that had them. But thankfully for Matt, his next class was a little more interesting. Well science wasn't interesting, but the fact that Mimi was in his class was.

As Matt made his way to his class, he heard the whispers around him. He smirked. He knew he was one of the best looking guys in the school. He knew that all girls wanted to be with him and every guy wanted to be him. It was a sure fact that he was an idol at Odaiba High, and Matt knew it well. If someone offered to do his homework just to get a chance to talk to him he'd let them. If someone offered to give him concert tickets just so they could see him there, he'd take them. If a guy offered his good looking sister as a date, just so he'd go to their party, he'd take advantage of it. It wasn't as though Matt was a pig, and was out to get something for nothing. Matt was intelligent so he could do his own work. He usually had tickets to concerts before he was asked, and he was gorgeous so dates were never a problem. No the thing was, Matt was a people pleaser. He liked to be idolised and he knew that if he didn't accept these gestures and please the people, he would no longer be this idol. And for Matt, being the most desirable person at school was not something he could give up easily.

Once he had arrived at science, he saw the familiar brown haired beauty sitting inside the room. Making his way inside, Matt saw that she seemed to be examining the book on the table closely and Matt could see her eyes moving as she speedily read the pages to herself. Silently making his was over to her, Matt slammed his books onto the table causing the girl to scream and topple off her chair. Mimi stared up at Matt with a mixture of surprise and anger in her eyes. She flew to her feet and was standing centimetres away from Matt within seconds.

"Why on earth would you do that?" She questioned, menacingly. Matt shrugged his shoulders and sat himself down. Mimi's eyes widened at Matt's ignorance and she roughly grabbed his shoulder and turned him to face her.

"I asked you a question!" Mimi shrieked, her voice was getting higher. Matt chuckled. He loved seeing Mimi wound up, it was always entertaining.

"Now, now Princess. Temper tantrums are never pretty. You're voice is getting exceptionally high, only dogs will be able to hear you soon. So why don't you stop ruining that pretty face of yours with anger and relax."

Mimi let out a deep sigh and slid into her seat, next to Matt's.

"See. Now isn't it better to be sitting down than standing full of anger?" Matt asked in a patronizing tone. Mimi glowered at him, and then she let her face rise into a smile.

"You sure do know how to wind me up don't you Ishida."

"Now Meems. What's with all this Ishida talk? First at the start of school, and now. I'm starting to think you only like me as a friend." Matt asked in mockery. Mimi giggled.

"You know I don't even like you as a friend." She winked at him and he grinned back. "But I am sorry about my tantrum this morning. It was definitely not what you deserved." Mimi sighed.

"Its okay Meems, Tk explained that it's your 'hormones'."

Mimi's face scrunched in confusion, trying to understand what Matt had said until she finally understood and gasped.

"It is definitely not my hormones!"

Matt started to chuckle at the sight of Mimi's shocked face that was turning a faint shade of pink.

"So then, if it wasn't your hormones, what was it?"

'_I can't tell him that the reason I got so flustered was because I think he's gorgeous and I was imagining the rumour of me and him ' _Mimi thought to herself. She looked at Matt and he looked back, patiently waiting for an answer. _'I'll just have to lie then.'_

"It wasn't anything I'm just easily embarrassed and I hate when people pressure me to get an answer." Mimi said. Matt studied Mimi's face and noticed she wouldn't look at him as she had spoken.

"You're a bad liar Mimi, but I won't pester you. I need you speaking to me this class otherwise I'll be completely bored. You are the only reason why I haven't skipped it this term." Matt said matter of factly and Mimi blushed furiously. _Oh why does he have to be this charming? As if he being that good looking isn't enough. This just being friends will be such a challenge. But like Sora said, I really don't want my heartbroken. _

Mimi and Matt continued chatting until the rest of the class had filed in and the lesson had begun. Matt was extremely bored. Science was not for him. Yet every now and again he'd catch himself staring at Mimi and he'd have to mentally slap himself. _Eurgh why does she have to be beautiful. This whole not trying anything is impossible when she looks like that. I think I may have to give it up. I mean she's gorgeous, funny, smart, nice and sexy. And I'm... well I'm Yamato Ishida and I not trying anything with Mimi goes against all humanity. That's it I don't care what I promised Tai, I'm getting a date with Mimi. _

Through all his thinking, Matt didn't notice that the bell had rung and everyone was packing away. It wasn't until Mimi whistled from the door that he looked up. She smiled at him, waved a hand and slinked out of the door. _ I can't let her get away without me asking her out. _Matt hurriedly pushed his books into his bag and he rushed out of the classroom. He spotted Mimi curls halfway up the hallway and he pushed his way through the crowds to get to her. Once he was at her side, he slowed down his pace. Mimi felt his presence next to her; she turned her head and smiled. Matt's whole body relaxed as she smiled and he coolly ran a hand through his hair.

"So Mimi I was thinking that you and I should go see a movie together and maybe grab some food."

"Yeah sure, I like hanging out with you Matt."

Matt smiled and felt himself blush. "Well I was thinking more like a date."

Mimi stopped walking and stared at him. "A date?" She seemed confused and she wasn't sure whether it was because the heartthrob of the school had asked her out or the cooler than cool, Mr arrogant, Matt Ishida was blushing.

"Yeah you know a date. Something two people go on and in our case something two extremely hot people go on." Matt said casually and Mimi giggled. There was the Mr. arrogant Ishida. The pair continued walking.

"Hmm well I guess it couldn't hurt. Could it. I don't want you to have gotten your hopes up for them to be knocked down." Mimi replied and Matt grinned.

"No it couldn't, actually it'd be good..." Matt trailed off as he realised what Mimi had said beforehand..." HEY! I never had my hopes up; I just thought that as we're both single and fantastically good looking it's only natural for us to go on a date."

Mimi smiled. "Sure, sure. Well if that's the only reason then I guess it's our duty to our fellow human beings to go on a date. Oh, wait here a second will you I need to use the bathroom." Matt nodded as Mimi strode over to the toilets they were passing, before she turned back and said, "Just be warned, I have an expensive taste." Matt chuckled as he watched Mimi disappear into the toilet room.

Inside the toilets, Mimi had finished and now stood in front of a hand basin and stared at herself in the mirror. _Wow, so Matt asked me on a date. Wow. I didn't expect this to happen. Now I don't know whether to tell Sora about this or not. On the one hand she'd give me some great advice for how to act on the date; on the other hand she'd be disappointed that I've agreed. I mean she did warn me about Matt's reputation. _

**Flashback to a week previously**

"Mimi will you please stop staring at Matt!" Sora whispered in her ear at the lunch table. Mimi's head snapped round to look at Sora. She looked puzzled.

"I wasn't."

Sora shook her head. "Yes you were Mimi. For like five minutes. I thought I'd warned you about him."

"I know you have. It's just, he's so sweet and cute and charming. It's hard to be convinced that he's a heartbreaker." Mimi whispered and Sora looked annoyed.

"Trust me Mimi, he is. I have firsthand experience." Mimi looked flabbergasted. "What? You and Matt? When?" Sora sighed.

"Back when we were 14, Matt was my boyfriend. It was so nice. He was my friend firsthand then when he asked me out I was so shocked. I'd secretly always had a thing for him, but I never expected my feelings to be returned. So our relationship was great. It was sweet and cute. The kind of relationship 14 year olds have, you know. But after about 6 months together, Matt cheated on me. He kissed my best friend at the time. It was horrible. I broke it off as soon as I found out. She, my best friend, told me. I felt so betrayed..." Sora trailed off. Mimi's eyes were wide. "But you and Matt, your friends now? How is that possible?"

"Well like I said Matt's a great friend. He charmed his way back into my life. I guess I didn't really expect much else from him. I mean, I was never really his type; everyone was shocked that we'd gotten together if I'm being honest. I think I was angrier at my best friend. I'd told her about my insecurities with Matt and how I thought we wouldn't last much longer, and she went after him."

"She sounds like a real bitch." Mimi said matter of factly and Sora chuckled.

"Oh she is. She's at this school actually." Sora looked around the cafeteria and her eyes locked onto a girl. "She's over there." Sora pointed and Mimi's gaze followed. Mimi's eyed widened again. "You were best friends with her?"

Mimi was completely shocked. Her gaze had fallen upon what she thought may be the most sluttish girl she'd ever seen. The girl in question was currently sitting on a table surrounded by boys. She had long straight raven hair and piercing eyes. Her facial features harsh, her cheekbones high and her figure slim. The girl was wearing her school skirt extremely short and her blouse was unbuttoned 3 buttons from the top so you could see the top of her cleavage. Her jumper and blazer lay forgotten on the table beside. A boy in front of the girl had his hand at the top of her thigh, and the girl was flirting outrageously with a different boy. The other girls with her were dressed similarly and Mimi assumed they were her friends. Mimi watched in disgust as the girl hopped off the table and went and sat on a different boys lap and then proceeded to kiss another boy who was sat in front of the one she was sat on. Mimi tore her eyes away.

"Whattttt a slut!" Mimi exclaimed and Sora laughed.

"Yeah she is but she wasn't like that when I first met her, that's how we were friends. She was actually shy. It wasn't until she got her first date that she started to turn into the girl we see before us today."

Mimi and Sora looked back at the girl and pulled faces.

"What's her name?" Mimi asked.

"Her names Mai. Which is quite fitting really. It means coyote. She's a scavenger when it comes to men."

Mimi giggled and replied, "Plus I heard somewhere that a coyote is someone really ugly that a man would want to escape the next morning." Sora burst out laughing and hugged Mimi. The two stood up from the table and left the cafeteria giggling.

**End of Flashback**

Mimi snapped out of her thoughts and turned away from the mirror. She headed out of the toilets and she glanced around for Matt. She saw him on the other side of the hallway, leaning against the wall whilst two girls giggled at his side. Matt was grinning down at the girls and as Mimi walked over to them she caught the end of the conversation.

"So Matt when are you going to take me out again?" One of the girls asked.

"Well you know Hana; you're too beautiful to leave alone for too long. So I think very soon."

The girl blushed furiously and her friend grinned. Mimi was shocked. She felt hurt and betrayed.

"Hey Matt." She called and his head snapped up, surprised to see Mimi in front of him. The two girls glared at Mimi. She ignored them.

"Sorry Matt but I can't go anymore. I wouldn't want to take you away from your 'beautiful' Hana." With that Mimi turned on her heel and stalked up the corridor. _I'm that replaceable. I'm that dispensable? _She ignored the calls of her name from Matt as tears began to form in her eyes.

In the cafeteria Tk was sitting at a table by himself, staring at the heavy text book in front of him. It was closed and had been like that since he'd placed it on the table. He was just about to open it when he heard the sound of a bag hitting the floor and the scraping of a chair next to him. He looked up and saw Mimi sitting next to him. Her face was red and slightly wet. Instantly he moved next to her and wrapped his arms around her. She cuddled into him.

"Mimi what happened? Why are you crying?" Tk asked whilst his thoughts said something different. _God she's beautiful. Even when she's crying she's beautiful. _

"Oh Tk, it's awful. Matt asked me out on a date and I said yes and then it was only 5 minutes later and I caught him flirting with another girl and saying he would go on a date with her." Mimi cried into his shoulder. Tk's face turned to stone and his fists clenched. _How dare Matt do that to Mimi. The prick._

"It's okay Mimi. Trust me, Matt's not worth your tears. You can do so much better than him." Tk whispered and Mimi looked up at him. She smiled.

"Really?"

Tk smiled and replied, "Really. You're special Mimi, and you'll find someone who will actually treat you right." _Like me. _Tk thought.

"Aww Tk you're so sweet. Hey, where is everyone?"

"Ah well only Sora and Tai have lunch this period today and they're in the library studying for a test."

"Oh." Mimi said. She wanted to speak to Sora about what had happened. Tk watched as Mimi's face fell at hearing Sora wasn't available.

"Hey Meems. Do you want to go grab some food and then we'll talk?"

Mimi smiled. "Sounds great!" She chirped standing up and pulling Tk to him feet. She linked her arms through his and they began walking over to the lunch queue. Mimi leant her head on his arm as she walked. "By the way TK. Thanks."

"No problem Meems." Tk smiled to himself. It felt so right to have Mimi against him. He could feel his face growing hot, and he quickly pushed his thoughts to comforting Mimi instead.

**Okay so it's taken me ages to update this. I started this chapter back in June, so it may not flow that well and seem really detached. I hope not though. But I sort of lost interest in this and I was going to give it up as a bad job, but whilst on holiday in Portugal (which is where I've just come back from) I got some great ideas for this and now I can't wait to get them down.**

**Well anyway review and I hope you liked this chapter. I sort of babbled alot but I hope not too much.**

**Catherine x. **


End file.
